para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hailey O'Reilly
Basic Information Current Year: 2029 Age: 27 Physical Appearance Hailey is 5'7 and white. She puts effort into her outfits, and enjoys dressing up, even in small ways. She has been dyeing her hair orange off and on since she was 14 years old, and is naturally a very light blonde. She has a tattoo of a songbird on her left arm. Background Childhood Hailey was born in the city of Denver, Colorado. She has three siblings, an older brother and sister, and one younger brother. Hailey has always had a good relationship with her siblings but has a slightly strained relationship with he traditional parents. Teenage Years In middle school, Hailey's was a part of a negative friend group of girls from mostly wealthy families who made her feel very self-conscious of her interests and pressured her into a relationship with an upperclassman during her freshman year of high school, despite her not feeling comfortable. Through a series of events caused by a photography program that she was involved with that spring, she ended up meeting James, who told her that he was working on a film project with a friend of his and they needed more actors and someone to help with camerawork, and Hailey agreed to help. Over that summer was the first time that she met Robin, James, and Jaiden, and befriending them was unlike any other friendships that she had. Spending time goofing around with them, she feet appreciated and listened to by people with similar interests and senses of humor, and the four left the summer with a product they were proud of and a tight bond. Over the next year, Hailey spent as much time as possible with the other three, and the four of them started to make YouTube videos together after putting their movie project online. Hailey cut her toxic friend group out for the most part over that year, as well as breaking up with her boyfriend, and came out to the other three as bisexual the spring of her sophomore year. She also became involved in her school's theater program, and some of the closest school friends that she had for the rest of high school were made with other theater kids from her school. The fall of their senior year, Robin and Hailey started dating, after almost three years of friendship and dancing around feelings for one another. After high school, the four of them decided to move together to Los Angeles to pursue making videos and working on film full time, and live in an apartment together. Adulthood Hailey has lived in Los Angeles for almost ten years. She and Robin have been in a committed long term relationship for eleven years, but have not yet gotten married. Hailey has continually worked on Youtube videos with the other three, as well as working on cinematography on larger projects, along with her personal photography. Personality Hailey is thoughtful, calm, and perceptive. She is an ambivert, enjoying time spent with her friends, but also thriving when left alone to her own thoughts and artistic pursuits. She is very supportive friend and is good at keeping secrets, while also being enjoyable company for any adventure or night in. Even though she is lively and supportive, Hailey may come off as cold to people who don't know her, and she has no issues being harsh or petty with people who she judges as deserving. Her sun sign is Cancer, and her Myers-Briggs type is ISFJ.Category:Robin